ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Omegatrix (Mark 12 Hero Generation)
The Ultimatrix Is Mark's first Omnicore. and is acutaly not an inferior copy Omnitrix (Just like the third Omnitrx) Like the Second Ultimatrix was. The evoulnary feature was a feature that was unavoidable. backstrory Originally created by Azmuth, the Omegatrix's power core was unstable and incomplete so he put the device in high security storage. He gave Mark the Omegatrix and Mark was able to stabilize the core. Later, Ben finds the omnitrix and they team up. Appearance The Omegatrix, unlike the Omegatrix revoultion, doesn't resemble a wristwatch. The central component, the selection interface remains the same, while the watch band was replaced by a gauntlet-like band extending up to 1/2 of the wearer's arm (the band's ability to morph its shape was placed into it). When Albedo used it, the Ultimatrix had a red color scheme. if Ben took has Ultimatrix, the Ultimatrix became green. When mark had this Ultimatrix It was blue. This shows that the user can change the color scheme. The selection interface is identical to the original dial, with the intergalactic peace sign that changes color to reflect what Ultimatrix mode the Ultimatrix is Presntly in. Modes Features *The Ultimatrix can access the Codon Stream's database to show which transformations have been activated over time. *The Omegatrix functions as a wireless receiver for the Codon Stream. *The Omegatrix is linked to the voice and DNA of Mark and responds to voice commands as the Omnitrix did. **The Omegatrix can access the Codon Stream's database to show which transformations have been activated over time. **The Omegatrix functions as a wireless receiver for the Codon Stream. **The Omegatrix is linked to the voice and DNA of Ben and responds to voice commands as the Omnitrix did. *The Omegatrix has the ability to evolve aliens into their Ultimate Form, granting them new powers and new abilities that are more powerful. This is activated by pressing the faceplate of the Ultimatrix as an alien, causing four gray spikes to grow. **According to the Cosmic Destruction website and Dwayne, the evolution feature works by placing the selected species in a simulation, right down to the DNA, of the worst possible future for an extended period of time, about a million years or so, in what is described as a "worst case scenario"; the actual DNA is then simply modified to match the new DNA. This survival of the fittest routine explains why the evolutions are more combat-centered than their normal forms. **The Omegatrix serves as a communicator when transformed and not transformed, like the Omnitrix. **According to Mark, The Omegatrix does have a Master Control. **The Omegatrix always goes into Capture Mode when there is a sapient species' DNA that isn't in the Codon Stream within its proximity. **There are several ways of removing the Omegatrix: ***The Omegatrix has a voice Command, just like the Omnitrix. ***Pressing the black button next to the dial. ***Mark was also able to remove the Ultimatrix from Trent by grabbing it at the same time Trent attempted to turn into an alien, so instead of the Trent turning into Swampfire, Mark did. ***The omegatrix can also be remove if markx takes the core out then the Omegatrix just clamps off. **The Omegatrix has A.I (Artificial Intelligence). **The Omegatrix can add extras to alien forms (Goop's ant gravity disk, Ghostfreak's extra skin, NRG's, etc.) to make the forms more safe/usable. **The Omegatrix can change the clothing that the aliens wear.. It is shown that returning aliens now have unique clothing to them (e.g. Four Arms). According to Mark, Mark individually applied this function to each of the aliens. Ihe Omegatrix can also adapt the user's clothing to fit the alien, It seems that the Omegatrix can't detect outer dimensional creatures. **The Ultimatrix can detect other Matrix cores like the Omnitrix although this dose not work if they have the same code. (Eg, Chrisis omegatrix.)A Primacron Evolution Scanner **Cerebrocrustation designed Devo-Lution chip **Quantum destruct mechanism **DNA fail-safe cloning card Category:Mark 12 Category:Omnitrixes